In the Future
by Pretty little liars writer
Summary: About twenty years into the liars future. a was defeated years ago and now the liars are living their perfect lives, well almost. Couples are Spencer/Toby Hanna/Caleb Aria/Ezra (Ezra was never a) and Emily is dating Maya (Maya never died) everyone is married too and living with kids. But here's the twist, you get to pick the kids. This is my first fanfic so please read!


So I'm not going to take away or add any characters after many of you requested for me not to. And I'm really glad you guys actually did that because, I already wrote a few chapters with all the same characters. For the new story chapters will be longer, and some characters will be slightly changed and I've decided I don't want any of the characters to be mean because none of the liars are mean and I don't think their children should be mean. Some might be a bit sassy but none will be mean. But don't worry there will be some characters in this story that you will hate that will be mean characters. There will be no additions to the main families (meaning no new children.) And the story will consist of both the kids and parents POVs. One more thing, there will be drama and changes in this story. Just a reminder, this is my first story so if there is anything you want me to know or change about this story, like grammar or a character change that you did not like, do not be afraid to say something. I won't get offended. So now it's time for chapter one!

Spencer/Toby

Makayla called Kayla or k sometimes, 15, sophomore, very intelligent and shy but gets in trouble a lot because her best friends and poplars', loves playing field hockey but also singing and dancing., best friends with Clara, Cassandra, and Kara, likes someone but hasn't told anyone, can be girly sometimes. Like her older sister, people judge her because she is quiet.. Hates when people are mean to her sister and other people. Hates when people are mean to her. Starts getting a text.

Madison, or maddie for short, 13, has Spencer's brown hair but tobys eyes, beautiful, very intelligent and confident around the house but once she gets to school she never talks, gets bullied a lot by the poplars' and other kids, loves to do dance and cheer but quit because of bullies, loves to compete except when she doesn't win, now loves to bake and read, really likes noah, liked by a lot of guys but doesn't know it, best friends with Julia

Mackenzie or Kenzie for short, 18 months, very adorable funny and intelligent, has long curly brown hair and brown eyes. Looks like spencer and a lot like her in some ways. Friends with Isabella and Angela, even though there's an age difference. Very, very shy in front of strangers. Very attached to her mom. Loves to dance sing and do gymnastics.

Hanna/Caleb

Dante, 18, bit of a bad boy and has a reputation of being a player but is actually very sweet doting to his family, friends and especially his girlfriend, Clara. Extremely popular but also very smart and technical. Loves to play different sports, really good friends with Alyssa outside of school. He has long thick blonde hair with a side sweep fringe, and brown eyes and tan like Caleb. Lots of girls like him. very tall too. A lot like caleb. Like to crack codes to get money, Likes to buy clara gifts with that money and likes chatting with his friends and with his dad. Will protect clara, his siblings and their at any cost. Loves clara but isn't public about it…. Yet.

Cassandra or cassy for short, 16, looks like Hanna except for brown hair, really like fashion but also computers, personality is a bit of a mix between Hanna and Caleb but also has her own little style of doing things, very smart but also hates being told what to do or getting talked down to by adults and other kids. Starts getting a text.

Julia, 13, very pretty, looks like Hanna and acts almost exactly like Hanna, best friends with maddie, hates people who bully Maddie, used to be bullied but now stands up for herself, used to be best friends with all the girls who bully maddie but now hates them, loves to shop and hang out with friends, a lot of boys crush, dating Joey and really likes him, can be really bossy and mean sometimes but is really sweet and doesn't mean it.

Aria/Ezra

Clara, 16, very bubbly and sweet but gets into trouble a lot like her and drags people into trouble too. Also flirty and sassy, she looks a lot like aria and dresses like aria did when she was a teenager. Loves Dante Rivers but hasn't gone public about it yet, only to makayla . Hates that they aren't public yet. Loves to bake even though she can't really cook, gets along well with her mom but hasn't told her about dante yet. Very caring towards younger siblings and their friends. Starts getting a text

Noah, 13, washy brown hair with hazel eyes, typical jock but underneath he's caring, smart, and will do anything for his family and friends, especially younger sisters, loves sports like baseball basketball and football, every girls crush, best friends with Joey, dating maddie and likes her a lot, really hates the girls who bully maddie and is very protective of her. Covert intelligent especially in English.

Angela, 4, twin of Isabella, mommys girl, shyer one out of the twins, loves to hang out with her twin and play games. Us long brown hair and hazel brown, greenish eyes, and has glasses but doesn't like to wear them. Very intelligent, shy around strangers but very talkative around people she knows. Very sweet.

Isabella, 4, twin of Angela, daddys girl, more outgoing then her twin. Likes to make people laugh. Identical to Angela except does not have glasses but instead has poor hearing and is a little self conscious about it, and does everything with her twin. Very loud and can sometimes be sassy and obnoxious but is always sweet in the end. Very funny.

Emily/Paige

Kara,16, best friends with Cassandra, Dylan and makayla, adopted, very sweet, acts a lot like Emily, fights with younger brother a lot, knows what joeys really like but never says anything, loves to swim, brown hair and brown eyes, beautiful, closer to Emily then with Paige, very smart but doesn't think she is, also likes math but doesn't think she's good at that either. Starts getting a text.

Joey, 13, adopted, very sporty and outgoing, a typical jock, but is still very caring and sweet. But can sometimes have random outburst over stupid things. Has jet black hair and greenish eyes. Best friends with Noah. Dating Julia and really likes her. Would do anything for his family and friends. Very brave and daring. Has average intelligence. Gets himself in trouble a lot.

I will start posting very soon!


End file.
